


Green

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pinching, St. Patrick's Day, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: One becomes invisible from the leprechauns when one wears green. When one does not wear green, one can be seen the leprechauns and are liable to be pinched.Or, Tyler wears a lot of green, and Josh isn't wearing any.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin.

"You're not wearing green." Tyler said from around the corner, hidden from Josh's view. 

Josh looked up, his fork paused halfway between his mouth. The noodles on it fell back into the bowl with a wet thump. 

"What?" He said, confused. 

"It's St. Patrick's day. You know what that means." Tyler stepped into full view, decked out in a green hoodie, complete with slightly less green leggings, and green patterned shoes. He had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If you aren't wearing green, the leprechauns will be able to see you and they'll pinch you. Or tickle you."

Josh stood slowly, wiping his mouth and moving into the open. "Are you calling yourself a leprechaun?"

Tyler huffed. "No, but I will pinch you with that kinda attitude."

"Well," Josh took a deep breath, a smirk forming on his face. "You'll have to catch me first." And then he took off running to the back of the bus. Tyler, stunned for the moment, took off right after him. 

Josh sprinted past the bunks, and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and pressing himself against it as he felt the adrenaline course through his veins. He heard the pounding on the door and frickin' giggled. 

He then opened the cabinets under the sink, finding his basket of temporary hair dye and smiling to himself. Yellow and blue made green, right?

***

Tyler waited by the bathroom door, ready to ambush Josh when he decided to leave the bathroom. 

He heard the lock click, and the door slowly opened. He sprung forward and lunged at Josh, knocking them both to the ground. 

He saw the flash of green and stopped, pulling back, very confused. Josh's hair was green. 

What?

He burst out laughing. "Your hair is green, dude." Josh too broke into giggles as they laid there on the floor. As one wave subsided, another one would start and they couldn't stifle the giggles. 

Mark found them, an hour later, on the floor. He sighed and shook his head at the two, a smile written across his face. 

"You two are impossible. I bet you're even wearing green boxers." 

Tyler and Josh both smirked at each other as they rose to their feet. "I may be, but you don't appear to be wearing any green." Tyler moved closer to Mark, as Josh moved to the other side. 

"Tickle fight!"


End file.
